Zene the Gizoid/Abilities and Powers
" Damn you! You, the virus who infects this world, and for what purpose?! Whether your intentions are heroic or evil, I don't care! Anyone who seriously attacks my friends, no, my FAMILY, does not deserve forgiveness!" -Zene to Vemerl, after Vemerl had killed Silverbolt. Abilities *Zene's main ability is his devil fruit. While Zene left for 3 years to train while freezing time, he ate the''' [http://insanepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Zapei_Zapei_no_Mi ''' Zapei Zapei no Mi] devil fruit, which allowed him to use static electricity. This fruit also gains power the longer a battle takes, and is mostly a close range devil fruit. *Zene can also use different colors of electricity, Green, which acts as extra limbs, Blue, which allows him to move fast, and Yellow, which he uses as his main method of attack. *Zene no longer has eyes, but in it's place he has electrovision, meaning he can "see" every electron with his powers. This applies to anything, including gases and plasmas, and he can only see shapes. However, he can also see how many there are. Knowing how the electrons will move also means he does not need haki, but uses it nonetheless. *Zene is capable of copying abilities from other people and using them, even in the long run. He is even capable of copying cells, but ends up being brothers with the person he copies the cells from. * Zene can also read minds, teleport, fly, and has robotic strength. He typically moves at the speed of lightning, which is a bit more than Mach 58309. Like most gizoids, Zene can copy abilities, but he rarely uses this. He used to be able to absorb water and electricity and convert it to electricity, but was only water- repelent after he ate his Devil Fruit. *Zene has a built in mass arsenal of weapons and armor: A minigun in his right arm, an energy cannon in his left, and a small scope with an even smaller laser gun that acts as a sniper rifle. His metal is made of titanium, the currently strongest metal possible without any interferring powers. *Zene has two forms of haki; Observation and Armament. Observation allows him to predict an opponents move and dodge before hand. Armament allows him to turn his body into reinforced titanium, a metal stronger that titanium. Also, Conqueror Haki has no effect on him. *He is a master strategist and weapon maker. He also has made many battle plans before and during battle, such as tricking his opponent to push him into a lake using reverse psychology and making a plan on how to raid the Nocturnus base. 'Former' *Zene also had a power called Cancellation. This allows him to cancel MOST moves that do not involve physically attacking (Magic, etc.). However, Zene can use this magic to split evil souls from a body, and as well can use it to delete someone's soul, but the amount of energy this uses makes him die immediately with his opponent. *He also met a fake''' Lightning Dragon', which taught him Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic''. and also infused a lacrima into him that gave him Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, which turned Zene into a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, and also gave him Lightning God Slayer Magic, a stronger version of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. * Also during the 3 year training, Zene replaced his left eye with a weapon called "Shocker Bullet". Zene raises his eyepatch and a small cannon is seen, electricity starts generating it creating a small electric ball. The cannon locks onto a target and fires the ball, which bounces off ANYTHING that isn't the target, including other people, and redirects at the target. When the ball makes contact with the target, it expands into an electric explosion so powerful even rubber could be damaged from it, and the attack is lethal enough to kill a giant armored monster! Due to it's sheer power, Zene can only use it once per battle. *Zene also had four arms at one point. Melee Fighting *Though it removed him from his position as the crew's swordsman, Zene now wields two katars, or "push daggars". While shorter in range than swords, these weapons are faster, more accurate, and don't depend on momentum. While the lack of momentum can cause less power, it makes it easier to dodge attacks. Also, since his katars have seastone on the sides, he can attack even devil fruit eaters with ease. His skill with his katars makes him one of the fastest fightrs on the ship, and he can even slice iron with his weapons. *If he doesn't have his katars, hee can use the more commonly used swords. In fact, Zene used to be an amazing swordsman, stronger than his captain and his brother combined in that aspect. He uses Yontoryu (Four swords style) with his arms and legs, Nitoryu (Two Swords Style), two-handed long sword style, and the sword and shield style. *When completely unarmed, Zene is no stranger to hand-to-hand fighting. He uses martial arts and aims specifically for areas that do the most damage, such as the gut or the neck, and uses swift attacks combined with his titanium fists to do a great amount of damage with every strike. *Zene learned many sword skills from Kirito, which he implements into his katar style. These skills include (and are limited to): **'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. **'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. **'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. **'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. **'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. **'Lightning Fall' - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. **'Double Circular '- (2-hit combo) - A dash-type skill that swiftly attacks with the right and left sword consecutively.[8] **'Starburst Stream' - (16-hit combo) - A high-class dual-blades sword skill. **'The Eclipse '- (27-hit combo) - The highest level dual-blades sword skill. **'Meteor Fall' - (2-hit combo) - A Sword Skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. **'Minimal Side Step Defense' - A defensive skill that simply involves an evading side-step. It has higher counterattack speed than parry or block, but it involves greater risks if it fails. Transformations Zene has few solo transformations as well as a couple fusion transformations. Note that none of these transformations have a time limit, but wear off after a battle, win or lose. Solo Transformations: *Insane Form: Zene's eyes turn red and he starts sparking. He loses complete control of his sanity, so this transformation only happens when Zene takes off his necklace, and even so he transforms at will unless he becomes aggravated. This transformation gives a small power boost, a relentless drive for defeating an opponent, and the fact that Haki can not be used against him, since his attacks are so savage and unpredictable. *Headless Lightning Form: Zene takes off his head and throws it far into space. The kinetic energy from this action gives Zene a power boost, which, thanks to his devil fruit, sticks with him until he gets his head back. * Triboelectric Form: To activate this form, the user punches and kicks thousands of times at extreme speed, causing static electricity to generate. After this technique is finished, the user starts sparking, and their devil fruit power as well as the user's speed is greatly increased. However, the form draws on electricity nearby as well, which means Zene's necklace. This means that the old virus Zene slowly returns when Zene is in this state, which could apply to other users in the same circumstance (which is unlikely). * Super Insanace: Having copied Stelar's cells, Zene became an Insanace. When angered or reminded of when his son died, Zene turns into a Super Insanace, gaining a gold aura and having his power increased tremendously. *Heroic Form: Zene uses the powers of the chaos emeralds, sparks and gains a white aura. This is his version of a super form, but it's really half of a super form, the other half, Villinous form, belongs to his brother Vemerl. This form can be intensified with the Super Emeralds. Due to the power boost, haki yet again cannot be used against him. Fusion Transformations: *Assist Mode: Zene's body breaks apart and attaches to an ally like armor, and all of Zene's powers go to the ally until Zene turns normal again. *Fusion Mode: Currently can only be done with his brother and Gemerl, the two will teleport to a specific destination and combine. -This form has a super form with the Super Emeralds, but it has not yet been used. Weakness Zene may seem too strong, almost so strong it's impossible. However, he has a weakness, which he can destroy before it comes into contact with him. His weakness is terrakinesis (not including magma.) Basically earthbending, it's an obvious weakness since both electricity and metal are weakened against ground. However, Zene covers for this by flying against an earth user, so unless the user uses attacks other than earthquakes the weakness is useless. Zene used to be weak to glitter, but over his three year training he managed to make it so glitter is no longer shuts him down.